Lock buttons are commonly used to actuate the locking mechanisms of automobile doors. Conventionally, these lock buttons have two constructions: round buttons and square or rectangular buttons. Typically, in both constructions, the button is spun onto a threaded rod which is operatively connected to the locking mechanism of the door.
Round lock buttons may be spun onto the threaded rod after all other trim components are mounted in place on the automobile door. Usually, spinning the round lock buttons requires special equipment. Alternatively, the round buttons may be spun on manually, but this method tends to cause the installer to develop physical problems related to repetitive twisting motions.
Rectangular and square lock buttons have the same disadvantages as round buttons. Additionally, the rectangular or square lock buttons must be assembled before the trim components are mounted in place on the automobile door. Otherwise, the rotation of a rectangular or square button would necessitate an enlarged circular hole to be formed in the trim components to allow rotation of the button. Because the rectangular or square lock buttons must be assembled before the trim components are mounted in place, the trim components must be guided over the lock button, thereby increasing the difficulty in assembling the automobile door.